Playing House
by CloverEmrys
Summary: While on a hunt, Arthur and Mila (Gwen's servant) save a little girl who placed a spell on them, making them believe they are her parents. Gwen and Merlin must find them when they don't return from the trip. (Follows "Swallow Me Whole")


_Hi! I'm here with a new story that was suggested to me!_

 _for those of you who are new to my stories- they take place between the 4th and 5th season. A character was added, Milasande (Mila for short)- she was introduced in my story "The Plant" and is Gwen's handmaiden._

 _I have already planned her exit from the stories once I am done writing these, but I started taking suggestions for some stories and accept the challenge to write some of them 😊_

 _with all that being said- I hope you Like this first chapter!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Merlin... if I did, I wouldn't be living in a moldy basement that floods every hard rain..._

* * *

"I'm beginning to think I should take you on all my hunts," Arthur said with a smile as Mila packed up the last kill that she had pointed out to the king. "I haven't had this much luck in years!"

"Is it luck? Or Merlin scaring all the prey?" Mila joked, as she tied the sack to her saddle and mounted her horse again.

Arthur chuckled. "Yes" he simply responded to the options. Mila laughed back. "I'm sure he's having a fine time escorting Gwen on her shopping trip," she gave him a knowing glance.

It was her asking Merlin to accompany her that led to Mila volunteering to go hunting with Arthur in place when the King went searching for his manservant.

"I'll go with you," she had said. "I used to assist my father and brother on hunts." It was rare that she said much about her family, and Arthur had agreed to give her a chance. It was better than listening to Gwaine or losing most of his targets to the over-eager Leon.

Arthur could just imagine Merlin trailing behind his queen, carrying all that she had picked out. Seemed more like a punishment than an errand

But before he could voice this thought to Mila, a scream shattered the air.

They both looked in the direction of the scream and then to each other. Arthur kicked his horse in the direction and Mila followed.

They came across a small clearing where there was a little girl, maybe about 6, with her back to them, and two serkets ahead.

Arthur dismounted and grabbed his sword, running in front of the child. Mila dropped down, grabbing a dagger from the saddle and rushing to the girl, and pulling her back.

Arthur swung his sword at the creatures, catching the claw of one as it let out a hiss.

He swung his sword again, clipping two legs. It tripped down and he stabbed his sword through it's back.

Mila heard another hissing from behind her and the child. The girl whimpered as Mila followed her gaze, to see another Serket getting close.

Mila glanced up at a branch.

"Forbearnan firgenholt" she whispered quickly, the branch cracking and tumbling down, crushing the creature.

She looked back to Arthur, who dodged as the last Serket stabbed it's tail at him, swinging his sword to chop the tail off, and throwing the creature aside as he finished his swing. It cried out but then stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" He asked them. Mila nodded and they both turned their attention to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Clara"

"Where is your home, Clara?"

She looked at him and pointed to the east.

"Why are you out here on your own?" Mila asked her.

"I wanted to get flowers," she told them.

"Well let's get you back," Arthur said as he lifted the girl up and they started walking. Once they stepped back into the woods, they failed to notice that the bodies of the serkets were gone, as if they were never there at all.

*M*

Merlin followed Gwen into the chambers. They had gotten back from a full day at shopping. Gwen made sure to buy at least one item from pretty much every shop.

"It's so we can give everyone a little business," Gwen had said. If she couldn't find something for herself, she found something for someone else. Some herb for the kitchens, a book for Gaius, a shawl for Mila, a new decorated hilt for Arthur, and even a new neckerchief for Merlin.

Merlin admired that about his friend.

"I suppose Arthur isn't back from hunting," Gwen noted.

"That's strange," Merlin said. "He's usually done by noon."

"Unless it's a good hunting day," Gwen peaked into the hall and stopped a passing maid. "Has the king returned?"

"Not that I've seen, or heard, my lady." The maid was on her way.

Gwen looked at Merlin and gave a smile. "Which means it must have been a really good hunt and we'll never hear the end of it."

Merlin chuckled at the accuracy of the comment. One time Arthur got a buck, and recounted the tale, as if he had single handedly won a war.

"Poor Mila," Merlin said. "She has to be there for it."

"Why don't we put everything away so we are ready for them when they return?"

Merlin nodded.

*M*

Arthur, Mila, and Clara came across a charming little house in the woods.

"Here," Clara said.

Arthur put her down and she took both of their hands, leading them to the door.

She opened it.

"Where are your parents?" Mila inquired as she pulled them through the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked. "You're right here."

A warm, engulfing sensation came over Arthur and Mila, and they looked down at Clara with smiles. She smiled back and gave them both a hug.

"Mommy. Daddy," she said to them respectively. "I'm so glad you are home!"

Mila gave her a pat on the head.

"Why don't you go and play while I make us dinner?" Mila told her. She looked to Arthur. "Could you bring in some wood for the pot?"

"Of course," he responded back. He looked at Clara, "then, my little one, we can play a game!"

Clara smiled and clapped her hands. She looked between the two.

"I'm so glad you're both home!"

* * *

 _I know it's short. I write my chapters on the notes of my phone when I am in bed at night waiting for my medicine to kick in- today I couldn't think much further than this._

 _but leave me your thoughts and such and i'll Try to update by Wednesday latest!_


End file.
